My Demon Heart
by corruptwriter
Summary: Can love exist within the abnormal? Eli moves to the U.S. Now his home is in the "City that never sleeps"... NEW YORK CITY and just happens to meet a rather unusual girl. Eli makes his appearance a little further in the story Rating starts at T then to M.
1. Chapter 1

_I will always be with you_

_Through the good and the bad_

_Your love surrounds me_

_But I'm still sad_

_We're from two different worlds_

_Although it doesn't matter_

_We'll be together always_

_Now and Forever_

My world will never be the same. Since the day I was born, my life was anything but normal. Partially because I was born into an incredibly prestigious and well known family, another one is the people that I've met throughout my lifetime, but the most bothersome one of all is that I was born to be someone important, and to do something great… something beyond my control.

I am Arianne, the daughter of darkness and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

My mother and father were having a very conversation. They were discussing issues about the family. It was about me.

_"Varnis what will do?" _

_ "I don't know Faye, but we must do what is right for this kingdom, but mostly important for our daughter."_

_ "But what about the girls, their attached at the hip due to the fact their twins, this will crush them." _

Varnis was quiet for a while, collecting his thoughts before he answered.

"_I know…. But I want my family safe and if I have to put my daughter's soul into a different body to make sure that everyone will out of harm's way, then that's what I'll do."_

"_A-Alright if you think it's best" Faye said sobbing. "So how do you intend on telling the girls, and when are you going to do it."_

"_I don't know, but I'll do my best to make it easy on them. And I plan on doing it soon; I don't want it to be delayed. The earlier I do it, the safer she'll be."_

My father gets up to console my mother. She didn't want me to get hurt. And she didn't want my twin sister to be heartbroken over it, but it had to be done.

After a great deal of time they got up and left their bedroom to come look for Alyssa and I, they wanted to break the news to us but we already knew. The both of us had been coming to their room to ask them if we could go play outside and when we got to the door, we heard them talking. We were crushed. The only thing we could think to do was run. We ran through the whole house, but can't remember if we stopped because we were tired or because our two oldest brothers, Lucas and Matthew caught us.

"_Whoa…where's the fire you two?" Lucas amused._

"_Yea, what's with you guys?'' asked Matthew._

The both of them kneeled down so that they were almost eye level with us and waited for an answer. Alyssa and I looked at each other and then started crying we couldn't help it and didn't know what else to do. Lucas and Matthew were confused. They picked us up and carried us to the living room where all of our other two siblings were.

"_Uh guys, I think we have a problem here." said Matthew._

_Everyone got quiet. Alyssa had become a little quieter while I was still crying horribly. They carried us over to the couch and sat down._

"_Now I know you two are upset, but you need to tell us what happened." said Lucas. We had calmed down finally and were just staring at one another._

"_Arianne…Alyssa, what's wrong?" asked our oldest sister Maria, looking really concerned._

_I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "We had went upstairs to Mommy and Daddy's room to ask them if we could go play outside and we heard them talking." I said quietly. _

"_They were talking about me and Ari. How they were going to separate us.'' Alyssa said sniffling._

"_Why?" said John our other brother._

"_They said that Ari is dangerous so Daddy said that he was going to take her soul." she said with a few tears falling from her eyes. Lucas wiped them away and hugged to his chest. "Why would he do that, Ari isn't bad."_

"_M-Mommy and D-Da-Daddy don't like me." I said and started crying harder than before._

_Everyone fell silent. The only noise that could be heard was my crying. Then you heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall._

_My parents entered the room and all heads turned their way._

"_This is where all of you have been this whole time, your fath-" she broke off when she saw me crying. "What's going on here? What happened?" she started to panic._

_Everyone just stared for a moment. Then all of a sudden Alyssa blurted out._

"_I want to stay with Ari, please let me stay with her." She crawled over to me and clung to me, she was on the brink of tears._

"_Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Mom said sounding worried._

_Maria stood up. "What she's talking about is that her and Arianne heard you and Dad talking about the both of them. About how Arianne is dangerous and that Dad was going to take her soul."_

_Mom and Dad looked shocked. Dad looked around the room. Alyssa and I are crying and the others either looked pain-stricken or furious. His eyes fell. Mom on the other hand looked as if she was about to be sick._

"_Children, they took some of my words out of context…. I- They don't understand." said Dad._

_Lucas looked pissed. "Well then could you please elaborate on that because right now, all I'm hearing that you want to kill a six year old."_

_My father's face turned pale. "I would never kill any of children in a million years. What your mother and I were talking about…. Let me explain. As you know, Arianne and Alyssa have very unique, very strong powers that keep growing. Alyssa's power is normal; however Arianne's are unstable and could potentially harm people if it isn't handled the right way. So what I thought would keep everyone safe is if I took her soul and put it into a mortal body._

"_Ok, but Dad you said "if it isn't handled the right way", why don't you try to work with her and her powers?" asked John._

"_Well I've thought about that. I don't want to take that chance in the instance that the power will corrupt her."_

"_But you don't know that. You're underestimating her willpower." said Matthew._

"_I just don't want to take any risks."_

_Dad walked over to us. I had fallen asleep. Since I cried so much I had made myself tired. He put me in his arms and looked at Alyssa, who was watching him sadly._

"_Alyssa, listen to me. I'm not taking Arianne away, I would never do that. I'm just trying to keep her and the rest of this family safe, so I have to….. make Arianne better by putting her soul into a different body. She'll still be the same person but she'll just look different. The both of will ALWAYS be sisters. Nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?" Dad said to her._

_She nodded. "What is she going to look like?" she asked._

_Dad thought. "I'm not sure. Do you want to help me?"_

_She smiled and nodded. He smiled too._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

_It was a couple of days after everyone learned the news about what was going to happen to Arianne. Varnis was out in the city looking for Seer Xences, seeking advice and consultation about how to do the body switch._

_He arrived at an abandoned looking house. He pulled a cord that he assumed was the bell, mostly because there was nothing out there besides that. There was a faint "DING" sound somewhere inside. Voices and shuffling could be heard behind the door, then several locks. The door opened and a young woman appeared. She had bright red hair that resembled a fox. She was short and slim with childlike features and was dressed somewhat like a gypsy._

_"Hi, can I help you?" she asked kindly._

_"Yes, I'm Varnis Grimm. I'm here to see Seer Xences"._

_She looked shocked. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You looked so different, I didn't recognize you" she apologized._

_He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Is he here?"_

_"Yes he is, come in"_

_Varnis walked in the house and surveyed his surroundings. The inside of the house heavily contradicted the outside. There were shiny marble floors in the halls, rugs along certain spots. A big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a spiral staircase and walls covered in well maintained wallpaper with exquisite paintings hanging on them._

_If you go into the rooms of the house there is hardwood floors, big windows and each room seemed to have its own theme. They were heading towards a long hallway with a dark door. The girl twisted the knob and opened the door enough to stick her head through._

_"Master Xences, Lord Grimm is here"_

_"Bring him in Melyna, thank you"_

_She turned around, "You can go in. I'm Melyna, if you want anything, feel free to ask me"._

_"Thank you"_

_He walked into the room. His eyes roamed around the room. There was antique furniture everywhere, a desk with papers scattered all over it. Elaborate paintings that portrayed people that he didn't recognize and for some odd reason gave him the weird feeling of being watched. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Seer Xences sitting near the lit fireplace._

_"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?" he asked._

_"Sorry" he walked over to an armchair across from him and sat down._

_"Now if my memory serves me correctly, you've come to me about a body switching?"_

_"Yes, for my daughter"_

_"May I ask why?" he asked sincerely._

_"Well... my daughter's Arianne and Alyssa are twins. They were born with some interesting powers. Alyssa's is stable but Arianne's aren't and I think it could get worse, so I think putting her soul into a mortal body to keep everyone around her safe"._

_"I see". There was a momentary silence as Xences pondered the situation at hand._

_"I am prepared to assist you, as I would also like the people to be safe. We will work together."_

_"Of course" Varnis said._

_"I must tell you though, I have seen this coming since that her birth was announced and what is to become of her. I must say this now and warn you to take heed to my words. She can only withstand that body for 10 years, any longer than that and you will risk not only her life, but the fate of the world"._

_"I understand Xences, when do we begin?"_

_"As soon as possible"._


End file.
